


Drawing On The Walls

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cap's PSAs, Coulson Lives, Crack, Detention, One-Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War, Principal Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even Avengers have to be put in Time Out every now and again...
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Drawing On The Walls

Steve was planking...or well, at least that’s what it looked like when Agent Coulson came down the corridor and found him.

“Doing the worm? Don’t let me stop you,” Phil quipped, as the super-soldier stood at attention, mouth wide open.

“I know, I’m supposed to be dead; but I’m not sure Nick is in a sharing mood about that right now,”

“Good to have you back,” Cap collected himself, shaking his warm hand.

“Don’t worry; he’s not carrying. Though I don’t know what he keeps in his desk drawer,” the agent opened the door. Ice went through the senior citizen’s veins once more as it locked behind him.

“Steven. Take a seat,” Fury pointed at the square black chair in front of his desk, matching his own. Rogers sat.

“As you’ve probably heard, SHIELD has taken care of the mess at the airport...and with what happened with HYDRA last year, it wasn’t that big of a deal to wipe a bit of security footage from a certain floating fortress,” he began by assuring there would be no bureaucratic consequences.

“Sir, I just want to say, I’m so sorry about everything that’s happened,” Steve emphasised.

“Always good to be broad in your remorse,” Nick agreed. “I kept the council off your back by promising them disciplinary action. But then it occurred to me it might not be my area of expertise,” he mentioned vaguely.

Goose tugged at the man’s boots, announcing the fact it was time for him to depart. The Flerken took the liberty of hissing at the patriotic rapscallion as he passed.

“You know what this is?” he inserted a USB drive into a port. A preview of some elaborate program appeared via hologram.

“Looks like speech to text, Director,” Cap hazarded a guess.

“It’s actually more like the opposite. The surveillance of all SHIELD facilities has lent us plenty of samples of your voice imprint, Spangles. More than enough to execute the necessary parameters for this attempt. I’m under no illusions that this will change your mind. However, a slap on the wrist would only lead me to require a second eyepatch,”

The man stepped out, pressing a button next to the door handle. 

The door locked again.

The TV on the wall turned on, displaying the SHIELD logo. Suddenly, a chair appeared from above, followed by footage of slightly younger Steve sitting down.

“You gotta be shitting me,” Rogers intoned. Other Steve responded. 

  
_ Language! _

“Sorry,” clearly this was advanced technology.

_ So, you decided to break article 1 of the Sokovia Accords to rescue your buddy, endangering your friends and the security of Germany, Wakanda, and Romania. That wasn’t very smart, was it? No. That’s the correct answer. You screwed up. Big time. _

Steve tucked in the collar off his polo shirt, putting his hands together in his lap, like a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Except, it was an international airport. His right eye twitched in shame.

  
This was  _ so _ much worse than a slap on the wrist...


End file.
